


Uncle Peter has a boyfriend- wait, what? (Traducción)

by ChanBaek1997



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alfa Peter Hale, Cena familiar, Familia Hale viva, Grieta, Humor, M/M, POV Laura Hale, Reuniones familiares, Universo alterno - No fuego Hale, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanBaek1997/pseuds/ChanBaek1997
Summary: "Oh, no mientas, te encanta". Peter ronroneó y le guiñó un ojo a su nuevo acompañante(1), que balbuceó durante unos segundos, antes de sonrojarse como una virgen de 16 años. Teniendo en cuenta lo joven que se veía, a Laura no le sorprendería que en realidad tuviera 16 años."Bueno, de todos modos, lo soy",'Bambi'."Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, un placer conocerte de nuevo. "Stiles sonrió tímidamente, obviamente nervioso.Stiles Stilinski. Definitivamente una stripper entonces.-O bien: Laura estaba preparada para cualquier pieza de acompañante que su tío había decidido presentar, para lo que no había estado preparada era Stiles Stilinski ... el novio de su tío.Nota de la traductora:(1)Utiliza la palabra arm candy que sería una persona muy atractiva llevada por otra persona a un evento social para impresionar a otras personas. Otros sinónimos : persona trofeo, hombre florero o acompañante.





	Uncle Peter has a boyfriend- wait, what? (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncle Peter has a boyfriend- wait, what?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301807) by [Mellow (SweetCandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow). 



> Una traducción al español de la colección Uncle Peter Doesn't Date de Mellow
> 
> Nota de la autora:  
> Había empezado esto hace un tiempo y tardé una hora más o menos en terminar esto hoy, así que ... ¿disfrutar? Básicamente es solo un montón de crack y Peter siendo Peter.

Había muchas cosas por las que se conocía al tío Peter, como el hombre lobo más valiente del mundo, el Hale más astuto, la oveja negra de la familia en la que no se podía confiar, el mejor bromista del mundo y, sin duda, el Hale más inteligente que jamás haya caminado en la tierra; pero, sobre todo, se sabía que era el Hale más reservado, que probablemente preferiría morir antes que contarle a alguien el secreto-ciertamente delicioso- de su salsa de pasta de albahaca o el color de sus calcetines.

Laura no estaba bromeando.

Les había llevado 2 años hasta que descubrieron que Peter había encontrado la manera de convertirse en un alfa y en otra ocasión, no habían sabido que el Tío Peter había abierto su propio bufete de abogados hasta que Derek leyó un artículo sobre los 10 nuevos abogados más exitosos del año y vio la cara presumida de su tío pegada en la puta portada.

Todavía no sabían dónde vivía exactamente, ya fuera en Los Ángeles, en la ciudad de Nueva York o quizás en algún lugar en el extranjero como Berlín o Londres, y la única vez que lo vieron fue en una reuniones familiares o en alguna ocasión al azar, cuando de repente se paró en la puerta, y asaltó la nevera y encontró un gran placer en molestar a todas sus sobrinas y sobrinos hasta que se aburrió y desapareció por un par de semanas más , no dejando nada más que el persistente aroma de alfa, lo que causó que la madre de Laura estuviera constantemente nerviosa.

Laura sospechó que era una de las razones por las que Peter se había ido.

Curiosamente, casi todos amaban al tío Peter, a pesar de que era un imbécil.

Cuando Laura y sus hermanos habían crecido, él había sido, y aún era, el tío favorito, especialmente porque nunca había estado tan ocupado como para enseñarle el verdadero significado de "travieso" usándose a sí mismo como el ejemplo del libro de texto. También les había robado golosinas, les había dado los más increíbles regalos de cumpleaños y de Navidad y, cuando tuvo que cuidar a los niños, les permitió quedarse despiertos todo el tiempo que quisieron hasta que finalmente todos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá mientras miraban películas de Disney. Muchas veces, cuando sus padres no habían estado en casa, los había llevado a correr a través de la reserva, permitiéndoles explorar la mayor cantidad de bosque que querían, sin pasar constantemente por encima de ellos como lo hacía su madre.

Otra cosa por la que el tío Peter era muy conocido era por el acompañante o el juguete infantil que llevaba a cada reunión familiar. Cuanto más viejo era, más joven era su más uno. Había habido un desfile de modelos - hombres y mujeres - durante los últimos diez años que habían asistido a numerosos cumpleaños, aniversarios y un par de veces, incluso las Navidades de Hale. Laura estaba 100% segura de que al menos la mitad de los jóvenes y las grandes rubias reventadas que su tío trajo eran en realidad strippers o prostitutas de alto nivel.

Todos habían renunciado a intentar detener al tío Peter, así que todo lo que hicieron fue una sonrisa falsa ante el nuevo 'Ashley', 'Candy', 'Trixie', 'Romeo', 'André' y ocasionalmente 'Kitty'.

Ella realmente no quería saber en qué tipo de mierda perversa estaba involucrado el tío Peter, pero desde que apareció uno de sus Plus One con un puto collar de cuero, toda la familia sabía más de lo que necesitaba saber sobre lo que sucedía en el dormitorio de Peter y probablemente también fuera de él, porque considerando la personalidad de su tío, a Laura no le sorprendería que a Peter también le interesara el exhibicionismo.

Además de su apariencia impecable, su falta de inteligencia, sus tetas falsas y sus labios hinchados, todos los conocidos más cercanos del Tío Peter tenían otra cosa en común; no duraron, porque Peter no sale. _Él no tiene relaciones_ , probablemente no podía sentir amor por otra persona porque estaba demasiado ocupado amándose a sí mismo. Así que mientras su acompañante o un jovencito de su elección miraba a Peter soñadoramente y se mantenía pegado a su lado, el hombre nunca reincorporaba los sentimientos obvios.

Sorprendentemente, el tío Peter no había asistido a ninguna reunión familiar ni a otras ocasiones en más de cuatro meses y, si no fuera por el hecho de que a veces contestaba el teléfono cuando la llamaban, Laura no lo habría dejado pasar para involucrarse en un negocio mafioso y haber cambiado su identidad. Por algunas semanas, incluso había esperado una llamada telefónica, diciéndoles que su cuerpo había sido encontrado en un basurero en algún lugar de Shanghai o Singapur, justo detrás de un club de striptease que ofrecía un poco más de dinero para una clientela bien pagada.

Así que cuando toda la familia se reunió para el séptimo cumpleaños de la pequeña Matty y escucharon la llegada de otro automóvil casi una hora después de que llegaran todos los demás invitados, todos se animaron un poco.

_¿Podría ser?_

El motor del nuevo vehículo era básicamente ronroneando, lo que significaba que, para empezar, tenía que ser del tío Peter y también que probablemente había conseguido un coche nuevo otra vez.

"Laura, ¿podrías abrir la puerta, por favor?", Le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada y Laura casi podía oír cómo Cora y Derek exhalaban aliviados. Malditos bastardos afortunados.

"Claro, mamá". Se obligó a decir y se levantó de la silla de cubierta que había reclamado como suya hace una hora y media, cuando el patio trasero se llenó lentamente de Hales y su padre comenzó con la presuntuosa barbacoa que era básicamente una tradicion.

Laura escuchó cómo su tía murmuró algo acerca de patear el nuevo juguete inflable de Peter, y miró a sus hermanos burlones mientras entraba. Cruzó rápidamente la sala de estar y el pasillo para abrir la gran puerta principal.

Lo que vio hizo caer su mandíbula.

No fue la visión del nuevo coche lo que la aturdió, no, Peter siempre conducía autos desagradables. Habría bromeado acerca de ser reemplazos de pene, pero debido a la mezquindad de Peter y la tendencia al exhibitonismo, en realidad había visto la polla del hombre y sabía que no era un reemplazo de ninguna manera. De todos modos, lo que realmente la sorprendió fue cómo Peter salió del auto, caminó alrededor de él, para abrir la puerta para su más uno.

Él nunca hizo eso, al menos no por la bondad de su corazón. Ni siquiera había ayudado a su gran tía humana Mary a salir del coche, cuando se había roto la cadera. Claro, él sería un perfecto caballero cuando sacara algo de esto, pero no de personas que realmente conocía.

Pero allí estaba el tío Peter, abriendo la puerta del pasajero para su nuevo acompañante y extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a salir del vehículo.

Laura vio cómo una mano pálida agarró a su tío y luego un niño trepó o, más bien, se cayó.

Ella dejó de respirar. Esto tenía que ser una realidad alternativa o el tío Peter había sido reemplazado por un robot porque el hombre con el que había venido parecía humano. Totalmente humano, sin ningún tipo de inyecciones o implantes de Botox.

Casi en trance, los vio acercarse, _tomados de las manos_ , hasta que estuvieron justo frente a ella.

Laura ya se había preparado para otro asalto de escote desagradablemente visible en un vestido ajustado o quizás un par de pantalones cortos cortos mostrando un culo burbujeante, pero para lo que no estaba lista eran para los grandes ojos; lunares , labios rosados; un lindo y firme trasero que aparentemente no tenía implantes y principalmente el hedor faltante del perfume barato o para después del afeitado, en cambio, el niño parecía estar empapado en el olor de Peter.

Huh

"Hola Laura", dijo su tío, distrayéndola del extraño al que estaba mirando.

"¿Eh?" Ella repitió, esta vez en voz alta, mientras su mirada se movía hacia Peter, que se veía como si tuviera unos 10 o 12 años antes, cuando él había estado en su temprana edad hasta mediados de los años veinte. A veces dudaba que su tío fuera realmente mortal, porque si alguien encontraba la manera de volverse inmortal, sería su tío y parecía que no había envejecido ni un día. Lo único que cambiaba eran los cuellos en V, que parecían crecer cada vez más. Habían empezado bastante inofensivamente, pero ahora estaban mostrando un buen tercio del pecho de Peter, sus huesos del cuello y casi sus pezones.

"Oh, entonces eres Laura. La sobrina más vieja de Peter, ¿verdad?¨ Los ojos de conejo comenzaron a balbucear con una voz sorprendentemente suave y calmante, aparentemente sincera y emocionada. "Es un placer conocerte, especialmente porque Peter se niega a responder cualquier pregunta sobre su familia la mayor parte del tiempo. Juro las cosas que tengo que hacer para que él hable, ni siquiera podrías imaginarlo.¨ El chico pareció agitarse con todo su cuerpo mientras hablaba y casi golpeó a Peter en la cara, quien esquivó fácilmente el golpe. Le recordó a Laura al personaje de Bambi, probablemente eran los ojos.

"Oh, no mientas, te encanta". Peter ronroneó y le guiñó un ojo a su nuevo brazo de caramelo, que balbuceó durante unos segundos, antes de sonrojarse como una virgen de 16 años. Teniendo en cuenta lo joven que se veía, a Laura no le sorprendería que tuviera 16 años.

"¡Cállate, Peter!" Bambi chilló, todavía sonrojándose y evitando los ojos de Laura. "Bueno, de todos modos, yo soy..."

_'Bambi' ._

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, un placer conocerte de nuevo. "Stiles sonrió tímidamente, obviamente nervioso.

Stiles Stilinski. Definitivamente una stripper entonces. Sabía que su tío estaba involucrado en algún negocio incompleto, por lo que no lo dejaría pasar para elegir a una stripper menor de edad de un club de striptease incompleto en algún lugar del centro de Los Ángeles. Bueno, había pasado algunos años en Europa, tal vez había olvidado que Estados Unidos estaba un poco atrasado en lo que respecta a la edad de consentimiento ...

"Un placer conocerte también, Stiles". Laura esperaba que su sonrisa pareciera genuina y no tan forzada como se sentía. Todavía estaba sorprendida de que Bambi no estuviera usando ropa ajustadamente inapropiada, sino un par de jeans ajustados negros, una camiseta blanca y una horrible camisa a cuadros que lucía sobre ella. Por no mencionar las zapatillas de deporte de aspecto desaliñado. "Y es un placer verte de nuevo, tío Peter".

"No te esfuerces con tu evidente excitación y la felicidad de verme otra vez". Peter se burló y la empujó con un brazo alrededor de Stiles para empujarlo a la casa también. Le lanzó a Laura una mirada de disculpa, pero ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para notarlo. Cerró la puerta con el ceño fruncido, antes de seguirlos hacia fuera, donde se había quedado inusualmente tranquila.

Pisó el porche trasero, justo detrás de Peter y Stiles, y por lo tanto pudo ver las caras aturdidas de toda la familia Hale. Si no fuera por el hecho de que se sentía igualmente desconcertada, se habría reído.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos largos segundos, luego Peter suspiró.

"Sabía que era un error venir aquí". Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, a punto de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, pero Stiles agarró su mano suavemente y entrelazó sus dedos.

"Cállate, esta es mi única oportunidad de obtener fotos de tu bebé e historias embarazosas de la infancia, por favor, guarda tu arrepentimiento para más tarde". Susurró con una sonrisa, tan silenciosa que Laura solo podía escucharla debido a la audición de su hombre lobo. La expresión de tío Peter se suavizó y en realidad parecía lo que tenía que ser una mezcla de cariño y, _Dios no lo quiera, amor_ . "Prometo que lo compensaré".

Oh no, insinuaciones sexuales. Su tío los amaba.

"Lo que ordene mi querido, especialmente si eso significa que me harás tu deliciosa lasaña de espinacas". Besó los nudillos de Stiles con castidad, antes de arrastrarlo con él, murmurando algo acerca de tomar algo para beber.

Laura fue la primera Hale en moverse, regresando a su silla y asintiendo con la cabeza a las expresiones de sorpresa de sus hermanos y de su madre.

"¿Qué?" Derek preguntó rotundamente con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Stiles.

"¿Mierda?" Cora se unió, susurrando las palabras lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos pudieran escuchar.

Laura sabía que normalmente su madre habría regañado a Cora juguetonamente por maldecir, sabiendo que al final no podía evitar que su hija más pequeño jurara como un comandante perteneciente a la marina , pero Talia estaba demasiado pasmada.

"¿Quién _es ese_?" Preguntó ella, su voz era una mezcla de confusión y shock absoluto.

"Háblame de eso", murmuró Laura, observando con extraña fascinación cómo el tío Peter le dio un suave beso en la sien a Stiles, antes de reírse de algo que debía haber dicho. Era tan raro, normalmente, Peter no tendría ningún problema a tientas en sus lanzamientos públicamente, resultando en situaciones incómodas para todos, excepto para él y para su cama, pero ¿toques suaves y besos suaves? Peter no hacía eso.

"Tal vez este es el momento como cuando apareció con la hija de un jefe de la mafia", sugirió Cora, también observando el choque de trenes en frente de ellos. Parecía un poco enferma, pero, de nuevo, Cora era probablemente la persona menos romántica del mundo. Laura había presenciado a una de las ex novios de su hermanita tratando de impresionar a Cora en el Día de San Valentín. Bastaba con decir que había terminado en lágrimas y una fea ruptura, dejando al pobre chico asustado de todo lo romántico.

"¿Crees eso?" Talia preguntó con el ceño fruncido y preocupado su labio entre sus dientes.

Oh sí, la hija del jefe mafioso. Era la única vez que Laura había visto a Peter incluso tocar a una persona obesa. Normalmente, él se interesaba exclusivamente en los tipos de cuerpo flaco/ delgado y miraba todo lo demás con una mezcla de disgusto y disgustado, de modo que cuando se había presentado con una mujer que no era atractiva, cuyos brazos eran más gruesos que las medias de Laura, todo el mundo sabía que tenía que haber algún negocio turbio pasando.

"No, siempre parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar o desmayarse cuando había estado con esa chica, con Stiles se mira...", Derek frunció el ceño, buscando una palabra apropiada y finalmente se conformó con; "Como un idiota enamorado ".

"Oh chico. ¿Podría ser? ", Dijo la tía de Laura, Anna, habiéndose acercado para unirse a su conversación.

"No seas ridícula, Anna, incluso Peter no es tan impredecible como para salir con alguien repentinamente en serio después de haber pasado toda su vida adulta evitando las relaciones". Talia se burló, pero cuando todos vieron cómo Peter ponía a Stiles en su regazo, envolviéndolo. sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y acariciando el suave cabello castaño de Stiles, consideraron seriamente que quizás, solo tal vez, Peter era tan impredecible.

______________________________________

Peter y Stiles pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde sin hablar realmente con ninguno de los Hales. Era como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja espacial personal y no notaran nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hizo que Laura se enfermara.

Ella, al igual que la mayoría de sus parientes, había observado a la "pareja" con ojos de halcón. Cada uno de los gestos románticos de Peter había profundizado el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Derek hasta el punto de que Laura habría pensado que había puesto su cambio beta, si no fuera por sus cejas aún visibles.

Los únicos obvios al comportamiento inusual de Peter habían sido los niños.

Habían sido un poco tímidos con Stiles primero, pero finalmente su curiosidad y felicidad por ver al Tío Peter de nuevo, los habían ganado.

Al ver a su tío mirar a Stiles con una expresión amorosa en su rostro y algo que le recordaba el anhelo, cuando el niño estaba abrazado con un niño pequeño, fue la último sorteo e hizo que Laura huyera de la escena, entrara a la casa y entrara a la cocina, para tomarse un vaso de agua.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Su madre le preguntó de dónde sacó un enorme tazón de ensalada de papas de la nevera, para preparar todo para la cena.

"Créeme, no quieres saberlo."Laura había contestado. Luego procedió a agarrarse otro delantal y ayudar a su madre en la cocina.

Tal vez para cuando la cena estuviera lista, estaría lo suficientemente preparada para seguir viendo a la pareja enamorada.

Ella estaba equivocada.

___________________________________________________

La cena fue una pesadilla.

Una vez que su padre estimó que la barbacoa estaba lista para comer y que se colocaron enormes platos de ensalada de papas, ensalada de panecillos, pan, salsas, quesos y toda una lista de guarniciones en la mesa larga en el patio trasero, todos se reunieron y se sentaron para disfrutar de la cena.

Peter y Stiles se sentaron frente a Laura, Derek y Cora, todavía con las manos entrelazadas y hablando en voz baja. Los tres hermanos los habían observado, pero la pareja no se fijaba en ellos o simplemente los ignoraba.

Su padre caminaba alrededor de la mesa con un enorme plato de carne con olor delicioso y se lo entregó a todos.

Una vez que alcanzó a Stiles y Peter, vaciló antes de poner una sonrisa cortés.

Por lo general, Peter exigiría de inmediato el mayor trozo de carne que había, pero hoy no lo hizo.

"No, gracias, Stiles y yo somos vegetarianos". Peter se negó y en su lugar tomó la ensalada de fideos para poner una generosa porción de ayuda en el plato de Stiles, que picoteaba suavemente al lobo en la mejilla.

En algún lugar de la mesa, un plato cayó al suelo y otra persona dejó caer su vaso de agua. Hubo un silencio instantáneo que se extendió por el patio y solo se escuchó a los niños.

"Mierda". Susurró Cora y Derek asintió. Santa mierda de hecho.

Su padre fue el primero en reaccionar de nuevo.

"Oh bien, ¿podría ofrecerte un poco de maíz tostado? ¿También tenemos un poco de queso feta a la parrilla? Y papas al horno. -Su voz sonaba firme, Laura no sabía cómo lo había logrado, y todos escucharon atentamente la reacción de la pareja.

"Ah, eso suena delicioso y es muy generoso de tu parte, pero fue preparado en la misma parrilla que la carne, por lo que no es realmente vegetariano. Aunque gracias. "Stiles parecía un poco avergonzado. "Y realmente, hay tantos platillos vegetarianos, así que no es como si nos muriéramos de hambre. No queremos causarle ningún problema, especialmente porque nuestra visita no fue anunciada ".

Su padre miró de Stiles a Peter, aparentemente un poco inseguro acerca de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Peter era un lobo después de todo, los lobos no eran vegetarianos.

"Está bien", dijo finalmente y se escapó rápidamente.

Durante un largo segundo, todos continuaron en silencio, luego, lentamente, todos empezaron a hablar nuevamente y continuaron con sus conversaciones.

Peter continuó llenando el plato de Stiles con una gran variedad de alimentos, mientras que el niño escabullía trozos y piezas del plato ya lleno de Peter.

"Hombre, esta ensalada es deliciosa." Stiles gimió alrededor de un tenedor lleno y rápidamente continuó metiéndolo en su boca. "¿Crees que podemos llevar algo de casa a casa? ¿En caso de que haya sobras? "Le preguntó a Peter.

Cora comenzó a ahogarse con el agua e incluso Laura no estaba segura de si había oído bien.

"Espera, ¿viven juntos?" Preguntó ella, con la voz aguda de la conmoción.

¨Por supuesto que sí.¨ Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Apenas podía dejar que Stiles viviera en esos rancios dormitorios de su universidad. De todos modos, él estuvo pasando casi todas las vacaciones de su semestre conmigo, así que decidí que debería conseguirnos un buen penthouse no muy lejos de su universidad donde pudiéramos vivir durante su semestre ".

"Mi papá prefiere el penthouse que a los dormitorios. Él está preocupado por la tasa de criminalidad allí. Y sería un poco extraño si nos casáramos sin vivir juntos primero. " Stiles se encogió de hombros con la boca llena, ignorando la súplica de Peter de dejar de comer con la boca llena, podría ahogarse de otra manera.

Pero actualmente era Derek quien se estaba ahogando. El impacto de toda esta nueva información le había hecho inhalar prácticamente un pedazo de pan.

"¿Están viviendo juntos?" Preguntó Cora.

"¿Su padre sabe y aprueba?", Continuó Laura.

"¿Estás comprometido?" El hecho de que Derek en realidad hizo una pregunta con un signo de interrogación al final era una prueba de lo impactante que fue el compromiso de su tío.

Stiles miró sus caras de asombro con el ceño fruncido, antes de volverse hacia Peter.

"¿No les dijiste?" Preguntó entonces, un poco acusador.

"Debo haber pasado por alto mi mente". Peter se encogió de hombros, pero había un poco de culpa en su voz.

Stiles resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, ignorando el plato lleno de comida frente a él. Parecía realmente molesto y Laura sintió pena por él. Debe ser difícil estar en una relación con Peter.

"Cariño, sabes que a mi familia no me gusta mucho, ¿puedes realmente reprocharme que quisiera protegerte de sus intromisiones? Si hubieran sabido acerca de nuestra relación, no hubieran ocultado sus narices. " Su tío trató de tranquilizarse, lo que hizo que Stiles pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"Oh, por favor continúa, no es que no podamos escuchar lo mucho que nos odias". Su primo murmuró, pero Peter ni siquiera la miró.

"Bien, pero todavía estarás durmiendo en el sofá esta noche". El chico decidió y comenzó a comer de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ahora eres innecesariamente cruel". Peter suspiró. "Sabes lo que eso hace a mi cuello y espalda. Estaré en el dolor todo el día mañana ".

"No puedo evitar que seas un hombre viejo. He dormido en ese sofá innumerables veces y mi cuello se sentía bien. Stiles bromeó, ahora sonriendo un poco. Era mucho más parecido a Peter de lo que Laura había pensado al principio.

"¿Anciano? Bueno, cariño, deberías estar agradecido por la diferencia de edad, de lo contrario, _tu daddy kink_ sería poco creible. Al menos conmigo, puedes fingir que es realmente tu padre quien te hace llorar de placer. " Peter tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro y la cara de Stiles se volvió al menos cinco tonos diferentes de rojo.

El chico balbuceó durante unos segundos, claramente consciente del hecho de que Hales había escuchado las palabras de Peter.

"Mami, ¿por qué el tío Peter haría llorar a su compañero? ¿Y por qué juega Peter haciéndose pasar por su papá? ", Preguntó una vocecita confundida y Laura trató de contener sus risitas, pero la confusa voz de la pequeña Susie era simplemente graciosa.

Cora se unió a su risa e incluso Derek se echó a reír.

"¡Peter!" Protestó Stiles, con la cara aún enrojecida y golpeó el hombro del hombre. "¡Al menos podrías compartir la vergüenza conmigo!"

"Querido niño, ¿por qué haría eso? En comparación con el resto de la vida de dormitorio de mi familia, seguimos siendo los más normales. Además, somos hombres lobo, no hay secretos, no importa cuán íntimos sean. Es una maldición, de verdad." Peter suspiró.

"¡Te odio, eres el diablo!"

"Anoche me llamaste Dios y ahora, de repente, me comparas con el diablo, querido, tienes que decidirte". Peter murmuró secamente y le lanzó a Laura una mirada descarada.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía contener la risa que burbujeaba en su garganta.

Stiles gimió desesperado y comenzó a comer su ensalada de fideos de nuevo, como un hombre con la misión de ahogarse con ella.

__________________________________________

"Bueno, esto era encantador". Peter sonrió y puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles para acercar al niño un poco más hacia él. "Tal vez aparezca en más reuniones familiares en el futuro". Decidió y Laura pudo escuchar cómo su tía murmuró un silencioso " Oh, por favor, no" en algún lugar de la casa.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, tenemos que traer de vuelta los contenedores que nos prestaste". Stiles sonrió a los tres grandes contenedores de Tupper que tenía en sus brazos. Estaban llenos hasta el borde con todas las sobras de ensalada de papas y fideos y Stiles parecía un niño en Navidad cuando Talia se los entregó.

"No te preocupes por eso". Talia sonrió y Laura casi se echó a reír en voz alta otra vez. Era obvio que Talia estaba encantada con Stiles, pero era consciente de que Stiles y Peter eran una unidad y que eso significaba que solo llegarían a ver a Stiles con Peter.

"Estaba pensando en la cena del domingo". Peter reflexionó en voz alta, obviamente disfrutando de la forma en que Talia comenzó a temblar.

"Oh, pero ya tenemos planes con mi papá". Stiles hizo un puchero.

"Bueno, entonces tendremos que simplemente invitar al sheriff junto con nosotros", exclamó Peter y el humano sonreía de nuevo.

"¡Impresionante!" Él borboteó "Pero solo si no es una molestia".

Laura vio cómo el niño miraba a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos y era obvio cómo esos ojos de Bambi afectaban a todos.

"Siempre eres bienvenido". Talia suspiró, lo que causó que Peter resoplara y Stiles casi rebosara de felicidad.

"¡Sí! Debo decir que fue increíble conocerte y gracias de nuevo por la comida ".

"Hasta el domingo, querida hermana, Laura." Peter asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos, antes de guiar a Stiles por los escalones del porche delantero hasta el coche, donde abrió la puerta para el niño una vez más, como un caballero adecuado. Laura todavía no estaba acostumbrada.

Sintió que sus hermanos aparecían detrás de su madre y observaba cómo su tío y Stiles se alejaban.

"El tío Peter está comprometido." Cora comenzó a reírse otra vez.

"Con el hijo de un sheriff." Derek continuó, incrédulo en su voz.

"Stiles se parece a un ser humano real, no a una muñeca voladora". Laura todavía estaba sorprendida por eso.

"Y es un joven tan encantador ..." Talia parpadeó ligeramente irritada, antes de lanzarle una mirada oscura a Derek. "¿Por qué no pudiste conocer a Stiles primero? Es hora de que traigas a casa a un niño así."

Derek palideció visiblemente y miró incrédulo a su madre.

"¡Mamá!" Protestó, sus orejas sonrojándose.

Laura se echó a reír, al menos hasta que los ojos de su madre se posaron en ella.

"Tú también, jovencita. Has llegado a los veinte y tantos años y todavía estás dolorosamente soltero. ¡Incluso tu tío Peter está a punto de casarse! "Ella frunció un poco el ceño. "Siempre pensé que terminaría casándose con alguien en una capilla en Las Vegas, completamente borracho. Debería empezar a pensar en un regalo de bodas perfecto ". Y con eso, ella regresó al patio trasero para pasar más tiempo con sus familiares restantes.

Los tres hermanos Hale continuaron parados en silencio en la puerta principal.

"... nuestros romance son más débiles que el del tío Peter". Cora luego murmuró en voz baja.

"Siento que debería llorar porque todavía estoy soltera". Laura gimió. "Tal vez debería aceptar la oferta del diputado Parrish de llevarla a tomar un café."

"Necesito un novio". Cora asintió para sí misma, pero Derek gruñó.

"¡Eres demasiado joven para salir con alguien!", Protestó él, antes de fruncirse el ceño. Bueno, frunce el ceño más de lo que solía hacer. "¿Crees que Isaac iría a una cita conmigo si le pidiera que lo hiciera?" Luego preguntó, más para sí mismo que para sus hermanas.

Por lo general, Laura se habría enamorado de su hermano tan pronto como se había enterado de que estaba enamorada, pero todavía estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar adecuadamente.

"Voy a llamar a Parrish". Sacó su teléfono, buscó su número y se fue a su habitación por un poco de privacidad.

"Y yo llamaré a Isaac". Escuchó a Derek decidir y pasos seguirla. Supongo que ella no era la única que quería un poco de privacidad.

"Oye, ¿por qué no hay nadie para que llame?" Laura escuchó a Cora exclamar y casi se rió cuando escuchó a la pequeña Susie responder.

"Mami dice que es porque asustas a todos los chicos".

_____________________________________

Talia suspiró desde donde estaba sentada junto a su esposo.

"Bueno, al menos ahora puedo esperar por algunos nietos. Probablemente esto será lo único que tendré que agradecerle a Peter. Quién sabía que él sería la razón por la que mis hijos finalmente pondrían en orden sus vidas amorosas ". Se apoyó en su marido, quien asintió en silencio antes de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, obviamente buscando las palabras adecuadas.

"¿Puedes creer que Peter es vegetariano?"

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> ¿Aún aquí? ¿Lo disfrutaste?  
> Por favor, deje un comentario, felicitaciones o marcadores si lo hizo.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
